The present invention relates to the flux for build-up welding, particularly suitable for "A Method for a Build-up Welding of Different Metals" for which a patent application has already been submitted by the same applicant of the present application under the same date.
As for the build-up welding of different metals, the band-like electrode submerged arc welding has hitherto been regarded as a superb welding method because it provides an excellently welded metal having less penetration with a high melting rate of electrode. However, A method for a build-up welding of different metals is still superior to the abovesaid conventional arc welding in all respects in that it provides a build-up-welded metal having a good yield of alloy elements with less penetration by using a thick and broad band-like electrode.
The embodiment of the invention according to the copending application abovementioned is proceeded with in the following manner: a flux powder is uniformly distributed over a horizontally disposed base metal to a substantially uniform thickness, and into the said flux, is continuously fed an electrode towards the base metal with an electric current applied therethrough. The flux between the free end of the electrode and the base metal is melted by an arc generated therebetween. and, once the flux has been melted, the arc disappears so that the melted flux is heated by the electric current supplied therethrough to such a high temperature as to melt both the electrode and the base metal, so the droplets of the electrode fall onto the melted base metal to form a deposite on it, thereby, upon movement of the electrode horizontally in the direction perpendicular to the width of the electrode, beads are formed on the base metal by the subsequent melting of the flux due to the Joule heat generated by an electric current flowing through the melted flux.